FateUltimate Blade
by PunkB8
Summary: The life of Shiro and Rin-my take on what would happen to them, set after the events of UBW.


**Oh no here I go, starting out on a new story seeing what I can get from it. Please note this story will follow the UBW path from the game not the movie, I repeat THE GAME NOT THE MOVIE. **

**The New Journey. **

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to death, nor known to life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray, unlimited blade works.

This was the scene playing in Shiro's head over and over as he tried to sleep, turning over on his side hoping to clear this prayer from his mind he just couldn't, not after he had used such a spell. Since he couldn't shake it the prayer or the feeling that he would get with it he decide to get up, forgetting that he isn't sleeping alone a voice calls over to him

"Shiro-kun you know I don't like to woken up" the quiet voice of Rin Tohosaka tells him. Shiro feeling guilty now looks down and just couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she was half asleep, the way her hair would hang messily around her face, or the way her eyes looks when she squinted to look at him. After admiring her for a minute he finally responds.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan it just" he starts and then he hears it again.

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to death, nor known to life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray, unlimited blade works.

Rin now starting to wake up looks up at Shiro "you know you can talk to me about this right" she tells him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yea I know but I don't want to bother you with it" he says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. After a moment he looks over at Rin again, only to see her giving him a stare that would scare Saber if she was still around.

"Um….Rin-chan?" he asks quietly

"Shiro-Baka" she says hitting him with the pillow

"Ow, Rin what did I do?" he asks her

"Lie back down now" she tells him

"Yes Rin-chan" and slowly he puts his head on the pillow and then he felt it. Rin was using his chest as a pillow now.

To Shiro this was odd, yea him and Rin had been dating through the last year of high school but they were never cuddly or anything, for Rin to start acting this was foreign and odd for Shiro. Wait on the odd part was when she told him that she was moving in permanently to start to "train" him. He tried to convince her that it wasn't a good idea and that the teachers and Taiga, but again she wasn't going to listen to him. So in defeat he let her live there thinking that she would be staying in the guest room that she had during the war, oh how wrong he was.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Shiro-kun I need help" Rin yelled out of the master bedroom. This confused Shiro he could have sworn Rin was going to be staying in the guest house again.

Walking to the room he sees that Rin is starting to renovate things, adding her favorite color red to some of the room's décor. "Rin um what are you doing?" Shiro asks

Rin turns around to see Shiro. the two have officially dating for a month now and she thought things were going to slow, well at least for her taste, so she decided it was time to pick up the pace in their relationship. "Simple Shiro-kun I'm moving in with my boyfriend….you are my boyfriend, aren't you?" she asks him giving him the eyes that could scare a knight.

"Yea of course Rin….." he says rubbing the back of his head

"Rin what?" she says to him.

"Oh sorry Rin-chan" he says a bit more shocked that she was being so stern about this.

"Good now, we have to move my bed in here." She says putting her pointer finger to her chin thinking of a way to move her bed and where to put it, Shiro on the other hand was still bugging out.

"WAIT WHAT!" he yells, disturbing some birds in the back yard

"Shiro-kun what was that for" Rin says cleaning her ears out with her finger hoping the ringing in them would stop.

"Sorry again, but I'm where am I going to sleep" he asks her.

"Shiro-Baka you will be here with me" she tells him

"Wait what!" he yells again a bit quieter to not upset her.

"ok I know your slower and everything but geez this is ridiculous" she says rubbing her temples "simple were boyfriend and girlfriend so it is natural we move our relationship along no?" she tells him not waiting for a response she counties "since you were being to slow I'm taking the iniative and moving in" she tells him "and before you start saying we can't share a bed let alone a room, don't forget that well we did do that thing with each other" she tells him, her face growing a healthy shade of red while doing so.

Shiro didn't know what to say, I mean what he could say the girl had her mind dead set already and he knew once she did that well there is no going back. So without saying a word he walks over to the futon and the floor and removes it, then he goes to the sliding doors that he had up and takes those down as well. "Rin-chan if we use both rooms here it shouldn't be a problem I mean the bed" he says pointing to the larger of the two rooms "can go in there, while our clothes" he says pointing to the decent sized closet that was in the other "can go there"

Rin couldn't help but smile at this, her Shiro finally learned not to argue back…..as much "I think that would work Shiro-kun, now let's go get my stuff from the mansion" she says leaving towards the door, stopping right before she leaves "you coming?" she asks holding her hand out, Shiro smiles and takes and leaves the house with her.

_**Flashback End**_

"So what is exactly is bugging you Shiro?" Rin asked him, her hair tickling his chest.

"I just can't seem to shake the prayer archer, well I used. It's like it's embedded into my head now" he tells her

"Shiro-kun that is only natural, it is a spell and when a spell of a certain power accepts you as its master and wielder it will play over and over in your head" she tells him, while tracing circles into his chest hoping to calm him down some.

"I see" was all Shiro could say

"Now let's get some sleep, we have a long few days ahead of us." She tells him, he kisses her forehead something he had started to do when she moved in and slowly let sleep take him.

_**In the Dream**_

*CLANG*

"Huh? Whats going on?" Shiro asks looking around

*CLANG**CLANG*

"Who's there?" he asks again

"-Nothing to worry yourself about now lad, get some rest all will be explained in time." A voice said to him

"Yes it all shall be explained in due time."

**END CHAPTER **


End file.
